brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman Kejadian (series)
- 2= “''As long as he lives, the Mystical order remains divided between the dark and the light.” —Second Tagline }} Ultraman Kejadian is a series focused around the Ultra of the same name. It is planned to be a series with many unique plot elements, character origins, and more. Seasons and Story Arcs Season 1 The first season of Ultraman Kejadian serves as an introduction to all of the major Group A protagonists and the theme of the series. It also serves as a start up for the series. Story Arc 1 The first of the Season 1 story arcs serves as an introduction to the original three protagonists of Group A (Blake Genesis, Jane Risocneir, and Cameron Wilson) and introduces the audience to the majority of the Group B protagonists. Major antagonists in this story arc include Kairo Wilkinson and Mæviphemeris. Additionally, it features the first usages of Kejadian’s first seven Elemental-Enhancement forms (Fiery-Twins, Mebium Infinite, Oceanic Electros, Liquidator Stream, Ranbalt Cyclone, Gue-Tornado, and Worm Denfensor). Story Arc 2 The second of the Season 1 story arcs serves as an introduction to the fourth protagonist of Group A (Alex Caglye) and introduces the audience to the final of the Group B protagonists (Logan Caglye). It also introduces the audience to Lady Layla, one of the Mana Dragons and a supporting character. Major antagonists in this story arc include TBA. Additionally, it features the first usages of Kejadian’s second seven Elemental-Enhancement forms (Quantum Photon, Bladed Cyclone, Schtrom Junis, Astro Tigris, Victorious UlTrans, Redirecting Breaker, and Shelled Berserker), alongside the first usage of Kejadian’s first Elemental Combo-Enhancement form, Megalos Especially. Season 2 TBA Story Arc 1 TBA Story Arc 2 TBA Story Arc 3 TBA Season 3 TBA Story Arc 1 TBA Story Arc 2 TBA Story Arc 3 TBA Characters Protagonists / Supporting Characters List Ultras Primary Protagonists / Group A * Ultraman Kejadian * Ultrawoman Chlorída Secondary Protagonists / Group B * Ultraman Roux Supporting Characters * Ultraman Penipuan Ligunals Primary Protagonists / Group A * Blake Genesis Secondary Protagonists / Group B * Regan Marlowe * Ratul Liovelsirack * Constance Datani * Kiara Datani Supporting Characters * Derek Paul * Kairo Wilkinson * Alice Vrochí Hepheans Primary Protagonists / Group A * Jane Risocneir * Alexis Caglye Secondary Protagonists / Group B * Mashetti Aqeiarche * Logan Caglye Supporting Characters * Phoebe Paul * Xavier Risocneir * Baldrick Liovelsirack * Maria Liovelsirack Eldhultin Primary Protagonists / Group A * Cameron Wilson Supporting Characters * Master General Edgar Aldrich * King Beryl Evelyn * Aria Evelyn Other Mana-Dragons * Lady Layla * Beatrice Antagonists / Anti-Heroes List Ultras Lesser Antagonists * The Guild of Mystic Studies ** Ultraman Bashiri * Dark Iblisdarah Ligunals Major Antagonists * The Guild of Mystic Studies ** Kairo Wilkinson Lesser Antagonists * The Guild of Mystic Studies ** Bashiri Carneficina ** TBA Minor Antagonists * The Guild of Mystic Studies ** Carl Paul ** TBA Hepheans Major Antagonists * Maximenico Eldhultin Major Antagonists * Intelligence General Aldous Leighton Minor Antagonists * Arms General Harris Mitchell * Cason Leighton Other Qunaevi * Mæviphemeris Minor Characters Ligunals *TBA Hepheans *Sarah Gateway *Ariel Gateway Eldhultin *TBA Kaiju / Seijin List Season 1 'Story Arc 1' Episode 1 * Grigio Sorcerer Episode 2 * Grim Northsatan Episode 3 * Coléoptère Episode 4 * Golza Diávolos Episode 5 * Zaragas Q-X Episode 6 * Leviagira Episode 7 * Grigio Sorcerer II Episode 8 * Emraxos Episode 9 * Alien Barazeurab Episode 10 * Sitadon * Taclyus Episode 11 * Black King Stregone Episode 12 * Alien Umazsalif Episode 13 * Gymaira Ochiá Episode 14 * Sitadon EVO Episode 15 * Leviagira Sigma Episode 16 * Black King Stregone II Episode 17 * Alien Dioleiryk Episode 18 * Mæviphemeris 'Story Arc 2' Episode 19 * Leviagira Omega Episode 20 * TBA Episode 21 * TBA Episode 22 * TBA Episode 23 * TBA Episode 24 * TBA Episode 25 * TBA Episode 26 * TBA Episode 27 * TBA Episode 28 * TBA Episode 29 * TBA Episode 30 * TBA Episode 31 * TBA Episode 32 * TBA Episode 33 * TBA Episode 34 * TBA Episode 35 * TBA Episode 36 * TBA Season 2 'Story Arc 1' Episode 37 * TBA Season 3 'Story Arc 1' Episode 73 * TBA Category:Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Kejadian